Digital pre-distortion systems can be implemented for cellular systems to improve linearity of radio frequency transmitters. A digital pre-distortion system inversely models nonlinear characteristics of a radio power amplifier to improve the linearity of the amplifier and reduce distortions. Such pre-distortion can allow more power to be used from an existing amplifier without having to use a larger, more powerful, and power consuming amplifier.